Connor
Connor, also known as Connor Angel, Steven Franklin Thomas Holtz, The Destroyer, and Connor Reilly, was the half-demon son of the vampires Angel and Darla and a member of Angel Investigations. Connor was conceived when his father, Angel, slept with Darla while going through a dark phase. After several failed attempts to abort her pregnancy, Darla returned to Los Angeles seeking Angel's help. In order to allow for the baby to be born, Darla staked herself, leaving Connor alive and unscathed. Connor's birth, though theoretically impossible, was prophecized in the Nyazian Scrolls, having foretold that he would kill the Granok demon Sahjhan when he reached adulthood. Shortly afterwards, Connor was kidnapped by Daniel Holtz and taken to the hell dimension Quor'toth, where he was raised, trained, and conditioned to hate Angel. Holtz's brutal training regimen, combined with constantly fighting for his life in Quor'toth, left Connor mentally and emotionally unstable. Upon his return to Los Angeles, Connor set about trying to kill Angel, eventually trapping him at the bottom of the ocean when Holtz committed suicide in a manner simulating a vampire attack as part of his plan. Upon Angel's return, the two began to reconcile, only for the subsequent Jasmine crisis to drive Connor over the edge. As part of a deal with Wolfram & Hart, Angel had the Senior Partners alter reality to give Connor a normal human life and family with no memory of the Angel Investigations team. However, Connor's memories of the original reality were restored when Wesley Wyndam-Pryce destroyed an Orlon Window used in the original spell, defeating Sahjhan as the prophecy fortold and teaming up with Angel to finally kill Marcus Hamilton. With his new family granting him the emotional stability he once lacked, Connor rejoined Angel Investigations, even taking over leadership in Angel's absence. Notable Powers *Vampiric heritage grants him all of the common vampire powers without any of the vampire weaknesses. *Training in hunting, tracking, and combat techniques. Appearances Angel *"Lullaby" (As an infant) *"Dad" (As an infant) *"Birthday" (As an infant) *"Provider" (As an infant) *"Waiting In The Wings" (As an infant) *"Couplet" (As an infant) *"Loyalty" (As an infant) *"Sleep Tight" (As an infant) *"The Price" *"A New World" *"Benediction" *"Tomorrow" *Connor appears in all episodes of Season 4. *"Origin" *"Not Fade Away" Spike: After the Fall *"After the Fall, Part Three" *"After the Fall, Part Four" Angel: After the Fall *"After the Fall, Part One" *"After the Fall, Part Two" *"After the Fall, Part Three" *"After the Fall, Part Five" *"After the Fall, Part Six" (aka "First Night Part I") *"After the Fall, Part Seven" (aka "First Night Part II") *"After the Fall, Part Nine" *"After the Fall, Part Ten" Angel Season 6 *''Aftermath'' *''Become What You Are'' *''Boys and Their Toys'' *''Crown Prince Syndrome'' *''Immortality for Dummies'' *''The Wolf, The Ram and the Heart'' Angel & Faith *''Family Reunion'' Category:Offical Characters Category:Half-Demons Category:Males Category:Angel Investigations Category:Body Jasmine Category:Team Angel enemies Category:Big Bads Category:Demon hunters Category:Vampire hunters Category:Los Angeles residents Category:Wolfram & Hart clients Category:Resurrected individuals Category:Cordelia Chase Category:Mentally-ill individuals Category:Warriors Category:Angel & Faith allies Category:Team Angel